


Albus and Gellert

by denagray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Unrequited Love, Wicked Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denagray/pseuds/denagray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an image quite suggestive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus and Gellert

[](http://s264.photobucket.com/user/azaleacharles/media/albusandgellertcolorfilter.jpg.html)


End file.
